When a prophecy comes true
by Extrememenerd1992
Summary: Even though has been done many times, not that much of them star the 9th incarnation of the doctor. I chose the 9th doctor because I haven't done him yet and a friend said he is so under looked so now see this story as Cybercats invade! Also longtail fans be warned, he will die. I always hated longtail. He's like the broncos which suck because jets rule.
1. Chapter 1

When a prophecy comes true

"When the clans enter their darkest hour, they will meet a hero who came out of war and kept secrets. The hero calls himself a medical cat with a blue den that's bigger on the inside..." Said the blueish grey she.

"Really Bluestar, I don't think there will be a possible den that's bigger on the inside." Said a black and white tom.

"Well we all have to learn the facts. Cats from the four clans are being stolen by big metal twolegs. We saw it with our own eyes Tallstar!" Meowed Silverstream.

Back on a lake area a noise the lake never heard erupted. Whroop! Whroop! Dunah! Dunah! Droo oo oop! Thudump! With at a Blue police box appeared with smoke coming from the doors and out came to cats, a cream colored cat who goes by Rose and a Black cat known as the 9th incarnation of the doctor.

"Doctor! How did we turn into cats!" Hissed Rose.

"TARDIS universal delfractor malfunctioned and manipulated the inside of the TARDIS." Meowed the Doctor.

Then the Doctor's ears twitched when he noticed something was stalking him and rose. Then an Orange cat bolted from the bushes and pounced the Doctor.

"Why are you on Thunderclan territory! Tell me or I'll make sure you go back where you came from!" Hissed the Orange she cat.

"We're travelers and our ship did an emergency landing on you territory! This is Rose and I'm the Doctor now will you get off of me we come in peace!" Yowled the Doctor.

It was then when the she cat got off the Doctor and meowed, "Sorry, my name is Squirrelflight. Maybe I should take you to Firestar the leader of Thunderclan!"

"You think?" Said the Doctor sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

A camp of terror

The forest was sunny and all the cats were staring at the two new strangers. Then Squirrelflight howled, "Firestar! I found some cats who want to meet you."

Then out of Firestar's den appeared Firestar.

"Welcome to Thunderclan young travelers." Mewed Firestar.

"I can assure you, I'm probably the oldest one here." Meowed the Doctor.

At that moment, a white cat stood out and said, "They must be the cats responsible for the kidnappings of Sandstorm, Spiderpaw, and Berrykit!"

All the cats booed and hissed but then the cat known as Daisy came out of the crowd and hissed, "What have you done with my kit!"

Rose looked threatened while the doctor stared into the eyes of the horrified queen.

"I can promise you I didn't kidnap anyone but I will find them and I will save them. I swear it on all my remaining lives." He meowed.

Then the cats all went silent. Then leafpool mewed, "He's a clan leader! He said remaining lives!"

"Wrong. I'm no ordinary cat. But I'm still a good cat, a good person, and a good alien." Said the Doctor.

Every single cat looked as if they were about to attack the Doctor when a kit walked up to the Doctor and asked a question. He asked, "My name is Hazelkit and I want to know what an _alien _is?"

The Doctor tried to smile but couldn't because he is a cat right now. Then when the Doctor was about to answer a Cyberman appeared and killed Longtail.


	3. Chapter 3

The Clan's Darkest Hour

"Cybermen." Mumbled the doctor.

The clan cats stared in shock as Longtail lied dead on the ground. All cats looked shocked especially Daisy who had only been around for 2 moons. The cats leaped for battle but fell as they didn't even dent the cyberman.

"Everybody pounce at the bars on its head!" Yelled the Doctor.

Then appeared Brambleclaw pouncing the metal beast with all his might thus blowing its head up into pieces and brain guts.

"Thank you Doctor for giving us this valuable information on how to destroy them. Without you we…" Mewed Firestar.

"Would have lost everything…" The doctor meowed as he stared into the frightened clans' eyes.

"Gold. Where is the nearest supply." Hissed the doctor.

"What do you mean?" Meowed most of the clan members.

"Special areas?" The doctor questioned.

"The moon pool is where we share tongues with star clan." Meowed Leafpaw padding out of the medicine cat den.

"Power source." Meowed the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

Atomic blow

The Doctor, Rose, Firestar, and Brambleclaw journeyed to the moon pool.

"Almost… Their?" Meowed Firestar confusingly.

Instead of being open space of grass and water it was a huge metal base crawling with cybermen.

"We have to get you clan mates and destroy the place." Meowed the Doctor.

So the cats ran towards the base where they saw Berrykit and Spiderpaw caged and then Brambleclaw broke them free.

"Go. The other cat is dead. No signs of him so just dead." Hissed the Doctor.

The cats did as told as the Doctor re-wired the place.

"Run?" Mewed Rose.

"Yes." Said the Doctor as they ran.

KABANG!


	5. Conclusion

THE END?

Back at the police box the Doctor and Rose changed back and dematerialized away. But for the clans they knew this was not their darkest hour for the cats will be back but 1 with a different face and a new one replacing Rose.

NEXT TIME?:

Maybe there will be but not soon but until then read my… Previous Doctor who stories or my new STAR TREK SERIES!


End file.
